


Plutus

by Azulan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Immortals Fenyx Rising (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulan/pseuds/Azulan
Summary: When Persephone returns to the underworld, she and Hades sire another son who grows to be handsome and beloved by all. Zagreus finds himself proud and jealous of the immediate and unconditional love he receives from everyone in Hades, Greece, and Olympus. But he finds that his feelings for his brother are growing faster than he anticipates, leading to a mythical tale of love and lust.
Relationships: Fenyx (Immortals Fenyx Rising)/ Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hades/Original Character(s), Hades/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Plutus

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places in the "Hades" universe with no affiliation to "immortals", and thus I altered Fenyx in order to fit into the mythos. Hope you like it! Comment below. I appreciate feedback.

Zagreus eyed his brother Plutus from across the hallway. He was having a lively conversation with their father Hades, king of the underworld.

Plutus laughed, and even Hades managed a smile. Zagreus craned his head forward, trying to listen in without getting caught.

"Father," Plutus said, pulling himself up to his full height, which was still an inch shorter than Zagreus. His blue-black hair went beyond his ears, complimenting his golden eyes and lightly tanned skin. His silver and gold clothing clung to him desperately, a fact Zagrueus was quite grateful for. It was hard to believe he and Zagreus weren't the same age. Despite being alive for hundreds or years, his little brother still felt new to everyone, like he had only been around for a few weeks.

"Hmm?" Hades said, and Zagreus narrowed his eyes at the sound of his father's genuine interest. "Yes, Plutus?"

"I was wondering...could I go with Zagreus on one of his escape attempts? I'd love to go with him to see the surface." Zagreus almost stumbled, and Achilles helped him regain his balance before making himself known.

Hades knitted his eyebrows. "I'll admit, that's a request I wasn't expecting to hear. Plutus, despite your strength and power, you don't have experience like Zagreus. You'll get yourself hurt."

"I'd end up right back here," Plutus pointed out, and Hades sighed. Zagreus could sympathize; if Plutus had to experience the grusomeness of battle, he might lose his innocence, something no one in the underworld wanted--not even Zagreus. And then there was the possibility of Plutus being seduced by his Olympian family into making a promise to visit them similar to Zagreus.

"It'd be a waste of effort on your part," Hades said, trying to come up with excuses. "Zagreus and I, we are tied to the underworld and therefore cannot stay on the surface for long. I suspect you are the same way."

"Then at least I'll get to see something," Plutus countered. He got down on his knees with his hands clasped together. Everyone in the room (which only included Hypnos, Cerberus, and some shades) glanced over to the prince as he prostrated himself. He ripped off one of the blue-green gems adorning his tunic and held it in front of their father as an offering. "Please, Lord Hades, grant me permission to go with Prince Zagreus on one of his ventures."

Zagreus' eyes widened as Hades appeared to blush. "That won't be necessary," the king said. "Stand up, Plutus. I won't have you humbling yourself. If it means that much to you, i won't stop you." He stood up from his chair and walked over to Plutus. "Let us discuss this more in my chambers."

"Hardly surprising," Achilles remarked as the father and son disappeared into the king and queen's bedroom. "I doubt Lord Hades would be able to continue the conversation without being flustered. A private conversation is much more preferable."

"Mmhmm," Zagreus said absentmindedly.

"Zagreus? Something on your mind?"

Zagreus let out a big sigh. "I...I'm afraid I can't express my feelings coherently, sir."

"Ah, I think I know them well. You've got that look in your eye. The same one I've seen countless times over, that very look Orpheus had when he found out he could reunite with Eurydice. A look of longing, hoping that the impossible might come true. For the Prince Plutus, if I'm not mistaken?"

Zagreus turned to look at the handsome warrior. For a long while, he didn't say anything, until... "I can't imagine he'd feel the same. He's the good son, and I'm the rebel. I'm sure everyone in Hades and Olympus has filled him with the idea that I'm beneath him. Besides, the things I want...he'd never share that same desire."

Zagreus walked off, and Achilles shook his head with a sad smile. "You're both immortal, Zagreus. Forever is a long time to live alone wth your thoughts tucked away."

***

As soon as Plutus and Hades entered the king and queens's bedroom, Plutus fell to his knees once more. "Father!" He said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to embarass you, I just wanted to express my interest in--"

"Quiet." The king held up a hand, and the prince fell silent. "If only Zagreus had your level of respect for me. In any case, don't apologize for asking me for something. I am a father and a king, and while I disagree, some people might think I spoil Zagreus. With that said, I would be remiss if I didn't indulge your requests as well. I regret that I hadn't been able to communicate properly with Zagreus as he grew up, and now the only way we can communicate is through fighting. I want that to be different for you."

Plutus got on his feet with a broad smile, embracing his father with a strong hug. Though he was a young man, he almost reached his father's shoulders. "Thank you so much, Father! I promise I'll do well to uphold our family name to those on Olympus and in the underworld."

"I'm glad. The Olympians have fallen in love with you, and I fear that if I let you out of my sight, they'll take you away like Ganymede." Plutus looked up at him, his eyes darkening slighly.

Hades lifted his chin gently, pulling him closer as the king slowly craned his head down to meet him. "They'll give you promises they can't keep, like how you will always be the object of their affection, how you'll have a family and endless adventure. But they are fickle creatures. That's why I've kept you here so long. I won't trap you here, but if you happen to be able to survive on the surface, do not fall for the pretty words of gods and men. They will break your heart..." Hades trailed off, his lips centimeters away from Plutus'.

"Yes, Father." Their lips met, Hades' tongue as hot as ice traveling down his son's throat. Hades groaned, reaching under Plutus' tunic and grabbing a handful of his buttocks under his tunic.

"Father," Plutus moaned, his voice deepening. Hades had to remember that his son was a man, someone who wasn't a delicate flower. But that didn't make him want to protect him any less. As Hades tore his tunic, the sea-colored jewels fell to the floor and shattered, a satisfying metaphor for his son's loss of virginity--though it wouldn't be as violent.

He ran his hands up and down Plutus' muscular back that flexed with his every touch. Eyeing the front, he was pelased to find the god of wealth's chest was large and bounced considerably at the excitement. He reached for a nipple and pinched it affectionately, earning a soft moan from Plutus.

"Do you want this?" Hades said quietly. "Relationships between our family are not uncommon, but still, I don't want you to think the only reason I'm protecting you is because I want you for myself."

"I never considered a relationship like this with you," Plutus admitted, "but if Mother and Zagreus are fine with it, I am happy to submit to you, in whatever form. And don't worry; I understand your intentions are pure." At that, Hades tore off Plutus' pants and his own clothing seared away as if on fire, showing off his 24-inch member.

Hades eyed Plutus lustfully, but he wouldn't let his mind get away from him that quickly. "Your mother told me long ago I may engage in a relationship with anyone, if they are willing. She said that our children would be an odd but nonetheless safe choice. But why should Zagreus' opinion matter?"

"He's my brother." Plutus held his head high, taking Hades' hand as he led them to bed. "We must at least approve who the other is with, correct?"

"Zeus drugged Poseidon's lover and got him pregnant," Hades said dryly, laying on his back. "Needless to say, my brothers and I do not agree on the other's methods of intimacy. And I should tell you that whether or not you approve of who he's with, Zagreus will love who he pleases."

"I'm sure my opinion will affect him somehow." Hades guided a bashful Plutus onto sitting on his face, and Plutus cried out at the unexpected pleasure. "I'd want him to love whoever he wanted regardless, but he'll take my feelings into account."

Hades smacked Plutus' rear, and he grabbed the king's sizeable shaft, tentatively putting the dark blue tip into his mouth. Plutus followed his instincts to suck, feeling Hades' groin swell in agreement with his tactics. As his father continued to caress his backside, Plutus carefully dragged his teeth across Hades' manhood, taking it in inch by inch.

"That's enough," Hades groaned as his son had gotten several inches in his mouth. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. Not to mention, if you choked to death, Hypnos would know about it and announce it to the whole palace."

Plutus' eyes widened, imagining all of the inhabitants' shocked expressions. Orpheus wouldn't write a song about that, would he? Surely Nyx would help him with damage control, and Thanatos and Megaera could intimidate anyone who dared to gossip...

Plutus arched his back as Hades' surprisingly long tongue had reached his prostate, easing him open. He whined as he felt the tongue retract, and Hades chuckled, giving him a soft rub. Plutus was about to ask him to keep eating him out when he felt his father's cold finger enter him.

Hades blushed as Plutus continued to suck and spread his cheeks at the same time. It'd been so long since he'd been with a man, and it was worth the wait. After a minute, he added another finger, and Plutus whimpered, taking one hand to cradle the king's mighty balls.

"Careful how you handle those," Hades grunted. "I may be thousands of years, but I have countless other children locked inside of my satchel. If you're reckless, you may end up bearing some of them."

Zagreus gave a small, regal nod, and that made Hades' face body heat up. Was he saying he wanted to...? No, best not engage in such topics. I won't penetrate him with anything besides my fingers and tongue for now. I don't want his enthusiasm to be the result of the high from losing his virginity. 

So Hades let him continue for a half hour (he supposed; impossible to tell time in a realm where it was completely dark) before he broke it off, keeping his son close as they neared slumber.

"Father?" Plutus murmered sleepily. "If we go to sleep, will we be susceptible to Hypnos reading our minds or something?"

Hades considered it. "He better not, or I'll send him to sleep." They laughed, and Hades was shocked to find out how long it'd been since he'd done so. He cocked an eyebrow at what he imagined was a weak imitation of Zeus' flirtatious smolder. "Besides, he won't keep you from sitting on my face, I hope."

Plutus stared at him for a minute and hugged him. "Father, I'm glad I can see this side of you, not stressed or worried or angry. If this is the only time we have sex, I hope this will be a beautiful tribute to our love for one another?" With that, he fell asleep, and Hades grabbed a stack of paperwork from the bedside table. So much work to be done...but Plutus' presence made it easier. 

***

"So, you've made it this far." Zagreus and Plutus had reached the their first boss: Megaera. She didn't look happy to see Zagreus, but her frown was a bit less stern when she glanced at Plutus. "Prince Plutus, I won't be going easy on you; Zagreus would call favoritism."

"It is an honor to fight you, Megaera." Plutus took a fighting stance. He was using the shield of chaos, his face hardened with determination. Zagreus was impressed with how much of a warrior he embodied--though that was probably because Ares, Artemis, and Athena were the first gods who got to give them their blessings on this floor. "I'll let Father know you're great at your job."

Megara crouched down, ready to pounce. "Tch! I appreciate that, but he won't believe it unless I send you and your brothers back to him personally--and neither will I." 

Before either brother could react, she turned on her heels and lept at Zagreus, giving him no time to fire a heart-seeking arrow before he was sent flying into the wall, narrowly avoiding the spike-filled traps on the ground.

Plutus rammed into Megaera with more strength she anticipated, forgetting that he was also a son of Hades. She skittered away, but he easily slid over to her with surprising speed, raining down attack after attack until she knew she had lost.

"Zagreus...he's outshined you." Megaera disappeared in a pool of blood, and the brothers were left alone.

"Great job, Plutus!" Zagreus laughed, trying to ignore his slightly bruised ego. Plutus was panting, his body heaving from the exercise it had just been through. Zagreus tried to pat him on the back, only to become flustered and accidentally spank his rear, fingers grazing his brother's curves for a split second.

Plutus yelped and jumped back, immediately going from tough warrior to the shy virgin prince. "Zagreus!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Zagreus said, though he wasn't really sorry at all. "I didn't mean to, but...do you feel okay?"

"That hurt," Plutus mumbled, massaging his backside and making Zagreus jealous of his hands.

"So you didn't, erm...like it, at all?" Plutus gave him a quizzical expression, and Zagreus felt himself losing confidence.

"I, uh...what do you want me to say, exactly, Zagreus?"

"Listen." Zagreus took a deep breath and cut to the chase. "I know I may come off as a rebel, sarcastic, smart-mouthed, maybe even chilly. But I care about people, especially you, Plutus. I love you, so much that it hurts. I don't know how you feel about me, but I want you to know that I'd love to spend the rest of forever cherishing you and respecting you as my brother, and my husband."

Plutus looked at him for a long time, and Zagreus could tell he was conflicted. He wondered if their father's talk had been all about dissuading Plutus from any relationship. He'd never seen Hades so protective.

"I...I'm not sure how to answer that," Plutus said finally, and Zagreus straightened his posture. "But Zagreus..."

"Nevermind. Please, let's pretend we never spoke of this."

Their trips through Asphodel and Elysium, the latter of which Plutus had often visited due to his godly duties of dispersing wealth, were accompanied by silence. Thantos had visited once, and Zagreus could swear that he, like the Olympians (excluding Artemis) had developed feelings for Plutus. It only made his anger grow. He shouldn't be mad; Plutus was his own person, and it'd be wrong to prohibit him from romancing others.

And yet it felt wrong, being rejected and then forced to see other potential suitors flirt with him. Patroclus could sense this, and warned him not to act out of anger or lust, as if he knew what Zagreus had planned. But when they reached the surface and found Hades waiting for them, Zagreus could no longer be dissuaded from his plan.

When they finally passed Cerberus, Plutus tapped on his shoulder. "Zagreus," he said hesitantly. "I wanted you to know that I've thought about what you said..."

This was too soon! That only meant one thing. Zagreus shook his head quickly and faked a smile. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"But Zagreus, there's something I want to tell you. I owe it to you to be open with you." 

"Not now." Zagreus charged ahead to the surface, Plutus chasing right after him. Surprising to no one, Hades was waiting for them there, ready to send them back home.

"Plutus," he said, a kind look in his eyes that made Zagreus feel somewhat jealous. "You've made it to the surface. I don't know whether to be joyful or disappointed. How do you like it?"

"He hasn't seen anything yet," Zagreus interrupted. "But when we return, we'll be sure to give you a full report. Maybe we'll even make it to Olympus!"

"You'd better hope you die before that happens. They'll melt your brain in an instant with their vapid behavior and empty words. I've already warned your brother." Plutus nodded in response, and Zagreus stepped in front of him to block Hades' view. "But enough talk. We'll be going home together."

Thus the battle began. Every time Hades summoned wretches, Plutus attacked them himself, allowing Zagreus to fight their father uninterrupted. It also worked to distract Hades, who kept glancing over at his youngest son. Eventually, the brothers came out on top, and Plutus nelt down next to Hades as he disappeared.

"I'm sorry, father. I hope you won't hold this against me."

"You sound like Hestia when we battled the titans," he chuckled. "I'm glad you inherited her kindness, though I hope you inherit my strong will." He coughed and sunk into the red sea of blood. "See you at home."

"No you won't," Zagreus murmered. He looked at Plutus, grateful that their father would no longer be able to monitor them. "Come on, Plutus. Let me show you where Mother once lived." 

He ran ahead with as much speed as he could until he entered their mother's house, finding a cloth soaked in a bowl on a wooden table. The bowl was filled with a clear liquid made from Hypnos' drool. It was basically the god equivalent of chloroform. 

He picked up the cloth and hid behind the door, waiting for Plutus to show up. Sure enough, the sound of coins filled the air, and Plutus was soon to follow. Zagreus pulled on his brother's hair to jerk his head back, pressing the cloth against his face and making him drop the shield. As Plutus fought desperately, fear in his eyes, Zagreus pulled him into a headlock. If they were in the underworld, Plutus would've been able to use his powers, but on the surface, he hadn't trained for how weak it would make him.

Minutes passed by like days, and Zagreus feared he'd die at any moment, and he'd probably be banished to Tartarus forever. But sure enough, Plutus' eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp, completely at Zagreus' mercy.

Eyeing the bed on the other side of the room, Zagreus threw him over his shoulder and gently placed him down. There were shackles above the headboard, installed by Zagreus on one of his more depressed days when the plan was first coming to fruition. He fitted the shackles to Plutus' wrists, preventing escape.

He carefully undid Plutus' golden sandals and silvery-white pants, leaving only his matching tunic with a gold trim. It was short, going only halfway to his knees and giving a good view of Plutus' glans. Zagreus brushed the hair away from his brother's cheek and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm sorry," Zagreus said, "but I need you to understand where I'm coming from."

***

When Plutus returned to the underworld, it was no shock; he was new and inexperienced to the surface, after all, and would've died almost instantly. Zagreus was sure to be a little while longer before he returned as well.

But "Plutus" was actually Zagreus, who had finally learned the godly gift of shape shifting, and he was determined to drive a wedge between Hades and his brother, to ensure that the former wouldn't care if he was gone forever.

"Father," Zagreus said, barging into his father's private chambers, fists on his hips in a bad imitation of himself. "We have to talk."

"I'm glad you made it back." Hades was shirtless, doing a bunch of paperwork when Zagreus was sure he was supposed to be resting. After all, he had promised Persephone to take breaks and rest his mind. "Is Zagreus back as well?"

"Is Zagreus your favorite now?" Zagreus said, waltzing over to his father. "Am I too good for your liking?" He bent down to pick up a fallen piece of paper, only to hear a loud Wham! and a searing pain against his buttocks. He turned around and looked at Hades with a shocked expression.

"I don't pick favorites," Hades said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't ever ask me such a ridiculous question. Though I'll admit, I used to think about Zagreus more than I thought about you since he caused me the most grief."

"Oh?" Zagreus decided to ignore the jab and focus on the action his father just performed. "And what about now?"

"Ever since yesterday, I find myself thinking about you more, for obvious reasons." He set the stack of papers on his table and did the same with the paper in Zagreus' hands. "But as our activites become more commonplace, I promise you that you'll both be on my mind and in my heart equally."

Zagreus noticed the sizeable bulge rising from under the covers and his eyes widened. No...Plutus didn't...

Hades wrapped an arm around Zagreus' waist and pulled him close, kissing his earlobes. "What about me? Have you thought about me more ever since I gave you a new throne to sit on?" He leaned in for a kiss.

Zagreus scowled and his clothes burned away in an instant "How about I show you?" Before Hades could react, Zagreus swung himself on top of his father, sitting on his face and applying as much pressure as possible. He felt Hades' nose squish to the side, preventing him from breathing. He tried to push Zagreus off, but thinking that he was Plutus, didn't use as much strength as he could have.

Zagreus relished the memory of drugging Plutus as his father eventually stopped moving. He lifted himself and twisted around so he was straddling Hades, checking his pulse. It was faint, and Zagreus felt the anger rise again in his chest at the new revelation.

Hades moved his head slightly, and Zagreus could tell he was coming to. Going back into his sitting position, Zagreus counted to thirty before lifting back up to check again. The king of the underworld was dead, and after a few seconds, he sunk into an ocean of blood that had materialized on top of the bed. In an instant, he disappeared, and Zagreus took a shuddering breath, not sure what came over him. 

Plutus started sleeping with Father yesterday. He tried to tell me. I was a day too late. But why does that make me angry with Plutus as much as it makes me angry with Father?

But he didn't have time to think before he heard Hypnos' cheery voice. "Boy, oh boy, boss! Dying from suffocation! And from your son, no less! I didn't know you had such an intimate relationship with--"

"Enough!" Hades shouted, and the chambers doors opened at that same time. Hades stood there in his pants, glowering at Zagreus. But he wasn't angry (Zagreus knew what that looked like), he was aroused.

"Don't do that again," he growled, closing the door and walking back to the bed. 

"I'm so sorry!" Zagreus swallowed his pride and humbled himself like Plutus would in this situation. "Father, I was trying to be spontaneous, be feisty for you, but I..."

Hades shut him up with a chaste kiss that bellied his lustful intentions. "I don't mind it rough," he said, "but be yourself, Plutus. You're submissive nature serves you well in the bedroom. Don't doubt yourself." He moved Zagreus' head to the side and kissed his neck, tongue exploring his shoulders.

"Papa..." Zagreus said in a twilight state, trying to think of what Plutus would moan.

Hades made a trail of kisses to his nipple before looking up with an expression that looked like wistfullness. "You haven't called me that since you were a child. I don't mind if you call me that, but keep it outside the bedroom; I want it to remind me that you'll always be my sweet second son."

You perverted, cheating, dirty... "Yes, Father. I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"And I'd do the same for you, but since you're so willing..." Hades pants disappeared, showing Zagreus a groin that extended past his head. "Would you care to take a seat?"

"It's so big," Zagreus said, momentarily speaking for himself. "How will I...?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But I know you've began prepping yourself ever since yesterday, unsure of when I'd be ready to bring you back here with me. Your mother just went out, so I took it that was her way of telling me that now was a good time to summon you. But you came me. All the better."

So Mother knows? Zagreus swallowed. "Is she going to the cottage on the surface?"

"No. She's much to busy down here. She won't return to that cottage for a while." Zagreus breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew that a while could pass quicker than he hoped. Would he have enough time to speak with Plutus and persuade him to his way of thinking?

As he mounted his father, he felt the latter's shaft tear him open. Despite Zagreus' large rump (big enough to rival Plutus', might he add), his hole was too small to see, and the pain he felt was excruciating--but the burning look his father gave him made it worthwhile.

Hades placed his hands on Zagreus' hips and began to move. Zagreus grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Hades grunted in surprise before asserting his dominance in his son's mouth. As he felt himself reach euphoria, Zagreus smiled. This was going better than he thought.

***

When Zagreus returned to the cottage, he found that Plutus was slowly coming to, legs stacked over his manhood in a futile attempt at modesty. He sat down next to his imprisoned brother, and Plutus' eyes widened with fear. 

"Hey, hey, I'm here." Zagreus reached out to touch him, only for him to recoil. He put his hands in the air. "Alright, I won't touch you. I just want to talk."

"Then untie me," Plutus begged. "You know I won't try to run."

"I do." Zagreus bit his lip. His brother looked hot and bothered. Despite being half-asleep, he'd been trying in vain to free himself. "But I can't, just in case you don't agree with what I have to say."

Plutus' eyes widened even more. "Are you going to kill me? Please, Zagreus! If you're angry with me for anything, I apologize. I won't whisper a word of this to anyone!"

"No, no!" Zagreus said. His brother feared him worse than he'd expected. He'd hoped Plutus was like him, sarcastic and somewhat arrogant when dealing with danger. But he was so fearful, so cautious...so submissive.

Without thinking, Zagreus grabbed his brother's face and kissed him, trying to imitate how their father had done with him: dominant, but not too intimidating.

"Zagreus." Plutus looked at him with understanding. Then he looked away. "I...I don't want to lead you on. I see how I've posioned you."

"No, you haven't--"

"Please." Plutus tried his best to raise a hand. Despite his fear, he still knew how to compose himself. Zagreus found that even more attractive. "To be honest, I've considered you and I together, a couple with a family of our own. But I've started a relationship with Father, and sex is so new to me, I'm not secure enough for a relationship. Not to mention, I seem to bring out negative traits in you..."

"Yes, I know all about you and Father," Zagreus said, trying to turn away from the obvious rejection. "Plutus, forgive me for saying so, but he finds you an easy lay. He told me."

"Why would he...?" Plutus' jaw dropped. "You mean...?"

"You've been gone for a long time," Zagreus lied. "He's convinced you left us for the Olympians and have become their plaything. After a while, he managed to seduce me. I wasn't really attracted to him, but when he mentioned his time with you, I was curious to see how far he'd go with me." He touched his stomach and gave Plutus a sympathetic look.

"He...he waited for me."

Zagreus blinked. "Come again?"

Plutus straightened himself as best he could. "Zagreus, I'm happy Father showed you love like he showed me. It pleases me that despite my inexperience, he still thought fondly of me and waited before sleeping with someone else besides Mother."

Zagreus gritted his teeth in a Cerberus-like grin, trailing a hand up his brother's inner thigh and enjoying the younger prince's feeble attempts to resist. "Of course. It just goes to show what you two had, but it was an experiment, nothing more. I'll love and care for you forever, and I promise never to imprison you again. Knowing your heart is mine, I'll let you go wherever you like, be it Hades, the human world, or Olympus."

"Zagreus, I won't promise you anything I can't deliver. Look at you! You're conniving, reckless, and you're willing to imprision me here until my body and mind belong to you. Don't you see how wrong this is? The way you're going about this will only sire conflict, not solutions."

Zagreus sighed and looked at his brother under lidded eyes. "Tell me, Brother: what would you do? At this point, do I have any chance with you if I let you go?"

"I think so." Plutus smiled, his teeth gleaming brighter than the sun. Zagreus couldn't help but smile back. "I know you'll make the right decision."

Zagreus stood up abruptly. His brother was right--but just in case there was a chance that Plutus would change his mind, he should stay here until the next time Zagreus came to visit. "I'll think about it. I'll be back soon. I...I love you, Plutus."

"My love for you is eternal, my dear brother."

***

When Zagreus returned to the underworld, he found a young man conversing excitedly with his father. The young man had tan skin, red-pink hair and emerald eyes, clad in a blueish-lavender tunic that crackled with electricity. His mouth seemed to move a mile a minute, and the poor sap hadn't caught on that Hades was losing his patience.

"Nice to meet you," Zagreus said, approaching the pair. He eyed the other man. "Is everything all right?"

"You're Lord Zagreus! It's an honor to meet you." The young man swooped into a low bow, his tunic clining to his insanely round backside. It reminded him of Plutus', and the Olympians', now that he thought about it. They all seemed to be extremely well-endowed, and Zagreus hadn't even gotten to see them naked--except Aphrodite, of course. Wait! Something about the young man seemed familiar.

"Zagreus," Hades said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "This is Fenyx, and as you can see, he is very much alive. He is known for helping some of the Olympians with a recent issue in Greece, and by the end of it, he found that he carried their blood."

"I'm a son of Zeus," Fenyx said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm not immortal like the rest of you. I came down here to meet more of my family, and to tell you hello on behalf of my father."

Hades eyed Fenyx with disgust. "Your father has said less to others and ended up impregnating them. I hope you don't follow in his footsteps."

"Can you just be cordial for once?" Zagreus snapped. He turned to Fenyx with an accommodating smile. "Cousin Fenyx, call me Zagreus, and it's an honor to meet you as well. I'm still getting to know our extended family too, so perhaps we could do that together."

"It'd be my pleasure!" Fenyx bowed before realizing he was being too formal. "Cousin Zagreus, let's get to know our family together!" 

Zagreus couldn't help but chuckle at the other man's positivity and humble attitude. He felt Fenyx's eyes glow with excitement, and something told him that his cousin's arrival would have significant bearing on his future--and he welcomed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Plutus is an actual Greek god that I tinkered with to make my own. I also had to include Fenyx because I kept imagining Zagreus seducing him. Oh, and this is a different universe from my "Drunken Fling" fanfic.


End file.
